Fortune
by Inuyasha loves sake
Summary: What happens when a fortuneteller intervenes to get Kyou and Yuki together? And what's her payment? COMPLETE!
1. Wednesday

Wednesday.

It is a nice day (a/n: trying to refrain from saying the overly-used 'bright and sunny') and the trio of Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou are all walking home from school. Passing an alley, Tohru notices out of the corner of her eye that there is a fortuneteller shop set up.

"Hey, let's get our fortunes told!"

Yuki and Kyou look up. "Alright," Yuki says with that tradmark smile that I honestly think is kinda creepy (**1**). Kyou just looks kinda cutely annoyed and mumbles, "Waste of time."

Tohru all-hyperly runs up the front of the booth and rings the little bell that they have at hotel desks. "Hellooo?"(**2**)

A person covered in blue and green robes and things (a/n: think when botan (yyh) was pretending to be a fortuneteller) stepped from the shadows and says in a low feminine voice, "May I help you?"

"Oh yes! We'd like our fortunes told!" Tohru exclaims.

The girl nods, "Follow me."

They all follow the fortuneteller girl into a nice big room inside the shop and she motions for them each to take a pillow from the corner and sit, as she sits in front of a low table with a crystal set upon it. They do so, and she asks in her monotone voice, "What would you like to have told?"

The boys look at Tohru and she thinks for a minute. A small blush creeping onto her face, she says, "Who are we going to marry?"

The boys eyes go O.O while the girl replies, "I am but a junior teller and I cannot see into infinity. Only about a decade or so. Do you still wish me to continue?"

Tohru looks a little upset but nods.

"Very well," The girl focuses her sparkling blue eyes (the only part of her the others can see) on the crystal seemingly growing out of the table (it's an actual crystal-looking thing, not a cliché 'crystal ball'). "For you, a miss Honda Tohru, within my range of sights I see no man on your arm and you seem...sad? You have unrequited love."

Poor little Tohru's reaction is something like this: O.O -- .--. -- TT

"Let's see, Sohma Yuki..."

"Huh?"

"What an interesting life you lead..." You can't see the rest of the girl's face, but from her eyes you know she is smirking. "You have the exact same fortune. How...ironic."

"Alright, I've had enough of this bullshit, let's go." Kyou says, standing and draging away a shocked Yuki and a crying Tohru.

"Hm...Sohma Kyou..." The girl's blue eyes widen as she gazes at the crystal. "Oh my..."

----- - -----

**1** Nope, not a Yuki fan. Kyou is my baby. He's not so bad but not my favorite. He's like fourth behind Momiji and Hatsuharu. P.S., my friend even thinks he looks like a murderer. And she _likes_ Yuki! See how creepy he is? Hmm, then again I like murderers...

**2** Don't like Tohru either, she's a dumbass. She should die and let Kyou and Yuki be together.


	2. Thursday

Thursday.

A very long and boring student council meeting has left Sohma Yuki walking home from school alone. He was nearly lost in thoughts when he passed by the fortuneteller shop again, and stopped. He decided, being the curious mouse that he was (cats aren't the only curious thingies), that he'd venture inside once more.

Upon entering the shop (without knocking or anything! bad yuki!) he saw a girl about his age with slightly wavy shoulder-length reddish-brown hair wearing tight blue-jean flares and an open-neck lime-green half-shirt passed out on a mountain of pillows, half covered by another mountain of pillows, and an arm slung across her face as if shielding her eyes from the sun.

He walked over and prodded her with his foot. After a few nudges, she shot up into a sitting position, some pillows flying across the room (and one hitting yuki in the face) in the process.

"Who...?" The girl looks up at Yuki and says, "I know you!"

Yuki looked into her azure eyes and remembered the girl from yesterday had those same eyes. "You're the fortuneteller from yesterday?"

She smirks and stands up. Strolling over to a bean-bag chair half on a pile of pillows, she replies, "That's right. And what might you be doing back, Sohma-san?" She plops down onto the chair and some pillows jump with feathers flying around.

Yuki takes a pillow and sits down like the day before. "I wanted to speak with you about something that was on my mind..." he starts. She supports an all-knowing smirk as he presses on, "You saw more that just what Honda-san asked you to yesterday, didn't you?"

She idly plays with her hair while saying, "If by more you mean your little mouse dealy and the fact that you're in love with your cousin, then I'm afraid I did."

O.O;; Yuki looks very worried (a/n: I'd be too!), "What will it take to keep you quiet?"

"Ah hah," she laughs softly and gets up again, moving in front of the amethyst-eyed boy, "I only tell fortunes as I see them, I do not gossip. I do not tell people things that are none of their business. Though..." she pauses, "I do think this is his business."

"Don't you dare say anything," he threatens. (bad yuki!)

She falls again onto a pile of pillows next to him. "Relax. I can..._help_ you, you know."

"...what?"

"Oh yes. I'm good at these things. I can have cat-boy fall for you," she snaps her fingers, "just like that."

He glares at her suspiciously but nevertheless replies, "...I'm listening."

"Oh...but I do have a price, of course. A little something in it for me. Are you...still interested?"

"...what is it?"

Bwaha, an evil little glint in her blue eye as she produces a tiny glass vial from out of nowhere. "Take this."

He takes it and looks at it critically, "What do I do with it?"

She smiles an equally evil smile, "Use your imagination."

"Um...I don't want to?"

"Oh, come now," she says playfully, "take a guess. Want a hint? What's salty and white and sticky all over?"

It takes a minute for the answer to dawn on him. When it does, his face flushes and he throws the vial back. "No way!"

The fortuneteller girl catches the tiny bottle and cries, "Why not? Anyone's will do! Look, I've been looking into the Sohmas, and that's the exact strong handsome man's type of-"

"Don't say it!"

"-that I need."

"Need for WHAT?"

She sticks up her nose. "I don't have to tell you, that's not your business."

Yuki still looks disgusted. "How the HELL would I go about asking people for THAT anyway?"

Smirk. "That's your department. Though, I did say it could be any Sohma...even you."

Gasp. "NO!" He scrambles to stand up and edges away, "You know what, I don't need your help! You're crazy!"

Watching Yuki run out of her shop, she picks up her crystal and says quietly to herself, "We'll see..."


	3. Friday

Friday.

"Itadakimasu!"

"This is delicious!"

"I agree."

Knock knock.

"Oh? Who's that?" Shigure gets up and goes to the door. Opening it and peering out into the afternoon, he says, "Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness, please you must help me!" comes a cry. In front of him stands a girl about sixteen or so, with slightly wavy reddish-brown hair up in a bun and wearing a black and white girl's school fuku. Looking up at him with deep blue eyes, she continues, "I was walking home from school when I got lost in the woods and then this creature started chasing me, I don't even know what it was! I hurt my leg," she lifts up her long skirt to show a large gash on her left thigh, "and I don't think I can make it home like this!"

In the other room, Yuki's eyes went wide. _That voice!_

"Don't worry, we'll help you! My, that was a nasty cut...how far do you live from here?"

"Mn, I live in Kyoto...I commute to school," she winced from the pain as Shigure helped her into the house.

"Oh, that's too far! You'll have to stay the tonight..." he got a lecherous grin on his face. "What is your name, miss?"

"Uh, Hisu."

"Well Hisu-chan, let's get you some food, you must be starved! And while you're eating I'll tend to your wound..."

Kyou stomped up followed by Tohru. "No you wont, you old pervert!"

Tohru cut in, "I don't mind tending to-"

"I'll do it."

They all turned around to see Yuki standing there with the first aid kit, but what they didn't see was the silent conversation of Hisu's taunting smirk and Yuki's glare.

Shigure, Kyou, and Tohru went back to their dinners while Yuki bandadged up Hisu's leg in the other room.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded of her coldly.

"What else? I'm here to _help_ you, Yuki-kun. I can't just forget about a person in need, even if you _did_ refuse my payment..." she grinned, "...I'll get it somehow."

He frowned but said nothing. After a while, he asked, "How did you know where we lived?"

Once again she produced something from out of nowhere. But this time, it was her crystal. "Duh, I see stuff."

"...right."

"...oh, you suck at this, let me do it." She grabs the bandages from Yuki and starts tending to her own leg, redoing what he did and finishing. "Ah, that hurts. See what I do for people?"

"I didn't ask you to gouge your leg, that's your fault."

She did a little 'hmph', but smirked at his retreating form. "This is going to be fun, I just know it."


	4. A week later

A week later.

It's after dinner and Hisu is doing the dishes, with Tohru helping. She decided to take Shigure up on the offer to stay, much to the dismay of Yuki and Kyou, and "called her parents to let them know". Throughout the week that Hisu's lived with them she's been helping Tohru with her role of simple housewife, helping out especially when Tohru's at school, since she "called her teachers" too. Tonight however, it was just them, as the guys had all gone out...uh...somewhere...after dinner, and the girls didn't bother to tag along.

Since Hisu seemingly just happened upon them and suddenly decided to stay, she had to borrow Tohru's clothes, which of course was okay with the polite young girl. Tonight she wore a short grayish-blue skirt and matching long-sleaved top with the sleaves rolled up, as she was doing the washing. Tohru hadn't had the chance to change out of her school uniform yet, and she stood to the side with the drying cloth.

"Um...Hisu-chan? Can I ask you something...?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Hm?" Hisu looked up, "Sure you can."

A blush rose to Tohru's cheeks, "...what would you do if you really liked someone? Would you tell them?"

"Of course. Love is the most important thing, and it's good to be honest."

"Yeah but..." Tohru shifted uncomfortably, "We went to a fortuneteller last week and she said..."

It was Hisu's turn to shift uncomfortably at the mention of herself, "...said what?" She knew there was no way Tohru could recognize her, but she was still wary.

"...she said that even in ten years I had no boyfriend, let alone husband, and that I loved someone that didn't love me back."

"...mm, well, you never really know for certain until you try. Don't be looking on the downside."

"Yeah, you're right."

Hisu passes her the last dish to be dried. "Well, I'm finished here, so I'm going to hit the sack early, k?"

"Okay."

Tohru finishes up her part while Hisu sneeks away to the room she'd been sharing with Tohru. All alone in the dark room she sits on top of her makeshift bed and pulls her crystal out of a skirt pocket. Gazing into it once more, she says to herself, "Yes...how very interesting..." She puts it away and falls back with her head resting on her arms.

"I can manipulate this to my advantage..."


	5. The next day

The next day.

Talking with Hisu the previous night gave Tohru the courage to do what she never thought she could: Tell her true feelings! Oh, but what if he didn't feel the same? Thinking such a thing tore her up inside but, like Hisu-chan said, you never know until you try!

With an up-beat attitude towards the day and a full-fledged grin playing across her face, she strode over to the part of the yard were Yuki and Kyou were trying oh so hard not to kill each other.

"Yuki-kun!" she called out, "Can I talk to you?"

He gave the smiling girl an a smile of his own, that fake and creepy looking one. "Of course, Honda-san."

"Yuki-kun...there's something I've been wanting to tell you...for a while..."

Uh oh. He knew where this was going. "...uh, oh yeah?" _Please don't be what I think it is!_

"Um...Yuki-kun...I...I love you."

_Aw, crap._ "Uh...Honda-san..."

Hearing a twig snap brought them back to reality and reminded them that they were being watched. Turning in unison, both their eyes met with a certain pair of wide fiery ones.

Kyou: O.O

The three were speechless. Tohru for embarassment, Kyou for shock, and Yuki for just everything.

Yuki's mind: _omgwhatamIgoingtodowhatamIgoingtodo!_

They all stood there for the longest time until all of a sudden Kyou started running into the woods.

Tohru worriedly stared after Kyou. "Uh no, is this my fault?"

Yuki heard a snicker from behind him as he called Kyou's name. He whirled around to face Hisu wearing something she definately did not borrow from Tohru.

"You...! You knew this was going to happen!"

"Mm-hm!" She nodded vigerously with a big evil grin.

Grr. "Then, why didn't you do anything?"

Tohru in background: "um, I'm confused?"

"I told you before!"

"Told me _WHAT_ before?" Yuki was starting to snap, this girl was getting on his nerves!

She was leaning against the wall with narrowed eyes and her typical evil smirk. "I'm good at these things. You don't see it now, but it'll all work out for the best. And now..." she stood up straight and cracked her knuckles, "Time for me to work my magic!"

She took off running after Kyou and, even though he thought it was a baaad idea, Yuki stayed behind with Tohru. Yes, he needed to have a nice long chat with Tohru...

**MEANWHILE!**

Kyou is running. He doesn't know it but Hisu is chasing him. He runs and runs until he reaches this city-place thing. Where there happens to be a nightclub. You know, the eighteen-and-under kind. And it's getting dark, the sky is all pretty and purple-orange. Oh, and the nightclub happens to have alchohol. And what do you know, there's no line or guards/bouncer-people. So of course Kyou runs right inside. Do you see where this is going? But of course Hisu forsaw all of this. She follows him inside. This was going to be a very long and interesting night...


	6. The morning after

The morning after.

"Unn...uh..."

"Are you awake?"

"...huh...?" Kyou sleepily opens one eye, then another, blinking at the bright morning sun. He sits up slowly and looks around, holding his head as if it would make the dull pain go away. _Where...?_ It was a nice fancy room relatively clean with the exception of clothes strewn all over the place. Wait a sec...those were _his_ clothes! _What the-?_

"You okay? You look like...well, you'd seen a ghost." A soft giggle.

Kyou, fully alert now and headache forgotten, whips his head around to see a girl roughly his age, dressed in a long open black coat with a white tube-top and blue jeans underneath, drying her shoulder-length reddish-brown hair. Recognition struck immediately but took the cat a few seconds to find his voice, "Hisu?"

She plopped down before him on the edge of the bed. "Uh, yeah."

He was pale and utterly speechless. The sneaky fortuneteller gave a flip of her hair to shake out any remaining drops of water, watching Kyou patiently as he tried to find his voice again.

"...w-what, uh..." he managed to stammer, and a faint blush slowly rose onto his cheeks.

"You don't remember anything at all?" her young face creased into a frown. "Were you that drunk?"

"Was I..." he stopped in mid-sentence, fiery eyes widening. All of the previous day's events came flooding back to him. The hotel, the nightclub, Tohru's confession...

The neko boy suddenly became considerably sadder, maybe more so than ever in his life as the zodiac's outcast, making the ache in his heart much worse than the pounding in his head. But we can't have that now can we? In an attempt to bring the poor boy out of his stupor, Hisu once again produced from out of nowhere that infamous vial. Only this time, it was full.

"...I-is that...?"

Grin. "Uh-huh!"

"...why-!"

Grin evolves to evil grin. "I _told_ Yuki that I'd get my payment somehow."

Kyou stared at the crazy girl some more, who was currently staring intently at the bottle as if Kyou himself wasn't even there. At that very moment he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from this obvious maniac as possible, but...

Even though she was very much insane, he knew she was also very much holding information he wouldn't mind having shared with him.

"P-payment? For what? What the hell _is_ this!"

"Hmm...perhaps I start at the beginning?" She stuffed the glass container into a coat pocket and for the most part fixed her full attention on Kyou. Some part of her always had to do something else though; one hand was absently playing with her damp hair, twisting a clump around her finger.

"...do you remember nearly two weeks ago when you three happened upon a fortuneteller's shop?"

He nodded, confused at how she knew this.

"...do you not see where I'm going with this?"

Blink.

Sigh. "I'm the fortuneteller."

"You what!"

_Oookaaayyy...not the brightest crayon in the box..._ "The next day, Yuki came to me...I guess you could say about a problem of his, of which I naturally offered my assistance. He turned my offer down when I voiced my payment, but...I can't let a person in need go without help, that I could easily give."

Kyou was getting slightly ticked, for no reason other than he is simply Kyou. "What does this have to do with me or what you did...you seduced me while I was drunk!"

"Maybe...but it's your fault for getting drunk, _you_ made yourself so helpless."

He glared daggers as the word 'helpless' rolled off of her tongue. "I'm never helpless," he sulked childishly.

She rolled her azure eyes. "Anyway, what it has to do with _you_ and why you're here, _is_ in actuality Yuki's problem, and even though I said I wouldn't say anything, I also said if it was the other person's right to know-"

"Just spit it out!"

"Yuki's in love with you."

Now this was more aptly named a stupor. Kyou's mouth opened and closed a few times trying to form words, and he looked like he didn't know whether to scream or remain speechless. Hisu took this opportunity to continue her explanation, confident she wouldn't have much interruption from him.

"And I know your mind's been convincing you that you ran away because you're afraid you've lost Tohru-"

His mouth moved again and made a near audible squeak.

"-which really you haven't, since it's obvious Yuki isn't interested in her-"

A hard swallow.

"-but the real truth of the matter is, after hearing Tohru's confession, you were afraid that you would lose Yuki to _her_."

Wouldn't something like that break anyone out of a stupor?

"Like HELL, I was! What the fuck are you playing at? I'm-" She quickly reached over and covered his mouth, saying in hushed tones, "Think things through before you speak. You don't want to say anything you will regret later."

He paused a moment, as if to contemplate her words, then, "I don't-! Like-! Yuki! That faggot rat can rot in hell for all I care, and he can stay the fuck away from me, too!"

Hisu stared at him with an emotionless expression, the tone of her voice matching it as she spoke, "Do you really mean that?"

He paused again at her question before snapping back, "Of course!"

"Well, if you insist on denying your feelings for him, there's not much I can do. I'm sorry for you both." With that said, she left him alone in the hotel room to muse over his own thoughts.


	7. A short while later, that same day

A short while later, that same day.

Hisu was walking the streets of the nameless town the two had stumbled upon the night previous. She was trying to figure out exactly what part of the plan went wrong...Kyou was _way_ too stubborn, with just about everything. She knew in her heart it would all turn out the way it should, but her mind told her there was something else she needed to do...

Back in the hotel room, Kyou had already finished redressing himself (a/n: I'm sure to many a kyou fan's disappointment) and sat slumped in a chair in the corner lost in his own little world of thoughts. Surely Hisu wasn't right? There was no way he could love Yuki, or care about him at all, let alone _in that way_...right? He had been positive about that fact until that _stupid girl_ tried to convince him otherwise. And much to his displeasure, she was succeeding.

He was questioning himself.

Maybe if he took a walk to clear his head? Maybe if he...

He got up from his place on the chair and headed towards the door and through it, never looking back. _Maybe if I...went to see him...I could sort it out..._

Hisu came to a stop in front of a little nameless coffee shop in the little nameless town, which just happened to be across the street from the little nameless hotel where she'd started from. A full circle.

She sighed and, about to go into the coffee shop, took one last glance at the hotel just in time to spot Kyou fly through the glass double doors and down the opposing sidewalk. _Now where is _he_ going...?_

She decides to follow him (heck, why not?), of course keeping a distance between him and herself to ensure he would not notice her presence. The chase through people, alleyways, and forest-y areas soon became _quite_ interesting as she came to realize he was heading the direction they had come the night previous. He was going home.

But what could this mean? Did he find himself during the hour or two she was gone? Was he going to confess a love that even _his_ heart knew but mind refused to accept?

As her own mind raced with possible explanations, it was becoming increasingly evident that following him through thick brush was much more difficult than a crowded city street. In fact, she was greatly surprised that he still didn't know she was there. At least, she assumed so since she could no longer see him.

"Hey!"

"ACK!" Hisu fell backwards as Kyou appeared in front of her. He scoffed, "Why are you following me?"

"Ah, I, uh..." she racked her brain for an excuse, "...mm, I want to?"

He tossed her a weird look. "Well, don't!" And then with the grace of a cat he sprinted off, too fast for her to follow. That is, if she could.

Hisu grabbed onto the bark of a nearby tree to help herself up, and drew in a sharp breath as a sudden pain shot up her leg. "Oww...I must've twisted something when I fell over..." Ever so slowly she rose herself up onto her feet and started to walk, ignoring the pain and leaning against trees for support along the way.

It was trying to get the Sohma house _this_ way, the long way, that made her realize Kyou didn't really know where he was going, just trying to retrace his steps from when he ran away. And that she, in her new slow and weakened state, needed to take a shortcut. Which, of course, there was one she knew.

With a newfound determination to beat him there, Hisu began to limp off down a slightly more southern route, and she knew she would soon be able to spot the road that led to the Sohma's. But _on_ that road, she was surprised to find Yuki.

"Kyou! Kyou, if you can hear me, answer me!" Yuki shouted, walking the length of the old road alone. Was this because _he_ was worried about the cat, or was _everyone_ in the household looking for him, she mildly wondered. But that didn't really matter right now. "Yuki!"

Yuki turned at the voice, a bit disappointed that it was only the sneak. Nevertheless he stalked right up to her, "Where is Kyou? What did you do?"

She winced and shifted the full of her weight to her good leg, as there was nothing to hang onto or lean against at the moment. "On his way back to the house, which you should be too, I think he's looking for _you_!"

He paused a moment, "Why would he be looking for _me_?"

_Oh...right..._ "I um, told him. Everything."

Yuki looked like he was about to strangle her, "You _WHAT_?" Then his gaze moved to the ground and his face changed to a 'the world is crumbling around me and there's nothing I can do' kind of expression. "Whyyy would you dooo thaaat?" he softly whined. He really looked like he was going to cry.

"I-it's not, um..." Hisu bit her lip. She felt so guilty! But for no reason! If anything, telling Kyou the truth might help instead of keeping him in the dark. "Everything's okay! Really..." she said, to assure herself just as much as the boy next to her.

"How do you figure that?" he asked quietly.

"Well, just...the talk we had earlier...I think he just wants to talk it out with you. You can't very well avoid him for long, so get it over with. It might not...be as bad as you think..." she offered a small uncertain smile.

He gave a defeated sigh and wordlessly started in the direction of which he came. She was about to just follow him when it occurred to her that she still couldn't walk very well on her own. "Hey- wait!"


	8. THE END! GLORIOUS!

An even shorter while later, still that same day.

Tohru sat on the porch, her fingers fiddling nervously with her skirt. Sure, in the back of her mind she was worried about Kyou - the fact he'd just up and disappeared - but mostly her thoughts were focused on Yuki, and the conversation the two had yesterday after Kyou-kun ran off, Hisu-chan in pursuit.

_"...Honda-san, you're a really nice friend..." Yuki began, trying to give her his attention and not avert his gaze elsewhere, absently messing with the ends of his hair. "...but, I don't...I mean, I'm not really interested...in you...that way..." he cleared his throat and suddenly found the ground much more fascinating._

_Tohru could only stare as she tried to process this new information, feeling the sting of unshed tears in her eyes. "...I-I see...I'm sorry..."_

_Chancing another glance at her, he says, "I do hope it'll go back to the way it was...and we can still be friends..."_

Just remembering the conversation brought the familiar sting to her eyes, not just the part where he turned her down, but the part when he explained _why_...

She clutched her skirt tightly in balled fists. She felt so stupid! How could she not have noticed? Sure, Yuki did a good job of hiding his feelings, and the fact that the two Sohmas fought alot really seemed to portray the opposite, but she still felt she should have seen this coming!

_"...I _am_ really very sorry, Honda-san..." he reached for her hand in an attempt at consolation, "...but the truth is...I'm in love with-"_

"Tohru!"

Tohru blinked rapidly back into reality at hearing her name. She glanced up to see Kyou, sweat-drenched and panting, obviously from a good deal of running. "Kyou..."

The redhead was slightly taken aback, Tohru had not addressed him with an honorific. He brushed it off, however, and asked hesitantly, "...where's Yuki?"

The young girl paused - froze more like it - at the unexpected question. _He feels the same way...?_ Despite having nearly two days to get over the situation, she still felt a pang in her heart; to know she was all alone now... _Well, maybe not _all_ alone..._

"Kyou!"

The company of Tohru and Kyou turned to see Yuki come up the path carrying Hisu on his back. As soon as they were close enough, Hisu pushed off of Yuki's back and he let her drop, and she tottled over to Kyou. "Meanie! You got here before I did!"

He ignored her and deliberately made his was over to Yuki. The two girls observed in silence, breaths held in anxious anticipation.

"Yuki..." It was then he became very aware that he was being watched. "...uh..." He frowned. It was obvious Yuki was waiting for him to speak first, and he didn't want to have this conversation in front of the girls...

Kyou's frown deepened before grasping Yuki's shirt sleeve and pulling him back down the path and away from the others. Yuki made a startled noise but complied. Tohru wanted to go after them as well, but Hisu held firmly onto her wrist and, once again supporting her all-knowing smirk, said, "Let them be alone."

Kyou walked a bit down the path and even into the woods a little, still pulling Yuki along. When he finally did stop and let go, without turning to face him, he spoke, "...is it true?"

"...what?"

"Hisu- she told me that you..." he trailed off, hoping the rat would understand his meaning. Apparently he did, as he bowed his head and mumbled a low, "...yeah."

"Why?"

Yuki glanced up to look at the back of Kyou's head. Why? He'd never thought of why. As the saying goes, the heart wants what it wants. No one ever really knows _why_. "...I don't know."

"Damnit, Yuki!" Kyou whirled around, anger covering other mixed emotions in his eyes. "You-! You had to go and do something like this, didn't you! You couldn't leave it as just us being enemies and beating the crap out of each other, you had to go and put _feelings_ into it, saying you _love_ me, when all I ever wanted to feel for you was _hate_!"

"Wait...what are you saying?" Yuki swallowed a lump that was gathering in his throat. He could feel it coming, the impending rejection. He just wished it was all over with and he could crawl into a little hole and die.

"I'm saying-!" he stopped his burst of rage and flicked his gaze to the ground, "...that I don't know anymore."

"Kyou...?" The amethyst-eyed boy moved closer. Was this really happening? Was Kyou really _not_ absolutely disgusted?

Kyou took notice of Yuki's advance and, though his mind roared against it, he did not move away. "...why..." he muttered almost inaudible, not really a question. He went silent and still did not flinch or show a hint that he wanted away, even as Yuki put his arms around him and held him close. This was the only time he'd be able to hold him like this, Yuki told himself, so he might as well take advantage of it.

A long few moments passed before the nezumi finally pulled away first and took a step back. Kyou had not moved at all in those moments and he still refused to look Yuki in the eye. So when all else fails, find something to grab his attention! "We can't stay here all day in awkward silence, and we can't just leave here as it is. So tell me, what is it you really feel?"

"I told you I don't know!" Still Kyou didn't look at him. Yuki himself found this very frustrating. So he decided to try a different angle. "You don't know? I understand not knowing if you really love me, but not knowing if you hate me? I would think that's a little easier to interpret."

He lifted his head a little, "So then maybe I don't exactly hate you!" He slammed his back into a tree to vent his own frustration. "Would you get off my case? I thought you'd be _happy_ about this."

Yuki paused, musing over this. "I am...a little bit. But the reassurance that you _don't exactly hate me_ isn't enough. I'd hate to push you away, but I need an answer, Kyou."

His fiery gaze snapped back up, "Would you accept this as an answer?"

Yuki's eyes shot wide at the 'answer' he was definitely not expecting. Kyou pulled him forward and roughly captured his lips. He broke it pretty fast, taking a step back and flicking his eyes to the ground again.

Yuki put a finger to his lips, reflecting on the feel of them pressed against Kyou's. It made him feel happy inside, but what was unnerving was how Kyou was still acting about it. He'd kissed him of his own free will, but he gave off the feeling it was somehow forced, or that he was ashamed of his actions.

Well he'd show him not to be ashamed of anything! The paler boy grabbed his cousin by the shoulders and kissed him again, gentler this time but with the same force. And they just stood there like that, as if time itself froze, and who knows how long they would've been there if it weren't for...

_FLASH!_

"What in the-"

"Hehe!" Hisu grinned devilishly and held up a disposable camera. She waved it around tauntingly as the boys stared and turned a ghostly white. Oh dear...

"Just because I told Tohru not to watch doesn't mean _I_ can't."

Angry glares.

"Oh come on, I need something else for all that trouble I went through with you guys."

Pissed-off homicidal glares.

Hisu: -edges away- Heheh...um...guys? -sweatdrop-

At once Kyou and Yuki lunge at her and Hisu runs away screaming. As she continued to run, the other two closing in in hot pursuit, she started to laugh insanely. OH YES, EVERYONE LIVES HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Oh, except Tohru, but who cares about her, right?

_aeaeae_

**A/N:** I'M DONE! FINALLY! ...okay you can bombard me with tomatoes now. And sorry for the ever-present blatant Tohru-bashing, but I hate het worse than yuri (cant fathom why) and this is a yaoi-ish story so what ya gonna do? Never really liked the dumb ditzy type characters anyway.

I WANT NO TOHRU-RELATED FLAMES! All other flames acceptable.


End file.
